ANGELS
by scooby823945
Summary: He thought about why it was Isabella who had to die in a car accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **As Phineas sat on the swing that was connected only by metal and a tree, he began to think. He thought about why it was Isabella who had to die in a car accident. Why did she have to die? Isabella was his neighbor and one of his best friends. She was only 11; too young to die. Phineas sighed and steadily jumped off the swing. The swing was in the forest near his house. It felt humid but there wasn't really anything to make it feel humid. His parents were at Isabella's funeral but Phin didn't want to go. He didn't really want to see his friend die; he didn't want to see anything die! He lost his father from a car accident. Phineas was only 2 and didn't remember much about the mystery man in his life. As he walked down the quiet and foggy street of Danville, Phineas groaned. Not having Isabella would change everything! The Fireside Girls were already planning a special viewing for their late friend. Baljeet had gone back to India for a couple of months-but he didn't know Isabella had died! Buford, Phineas's other friend, heard about the news but didn't cry. He wasn't even sad-well, no one knew if he was sad. It bothered Phineas about how insecure Buford was. He only cried when his fish went missing, so Phineas and Ferb went on this big hunt for the fish. In the end, they found the fish but Buford kept being mean to them. Phineas stared at his nose and then up at the sky. He sometimes thought the clouds were little shapes of things that had died that day. Once he saw a dog, a bunny, and even a heart. He began to hum to himself as he made it to his drive-way. Phineas's older sister, Candace, was the only one still at the house. She didn't know that her brother didn't go, so Phineas yelled her name when he walked inside. "Candace, I am home." He called. "I never went to the funeral." Candace stomped down the stairs, "Why not, Phin? She was your best friend. Did Ferb go?" Phineas nodded his head. She grabbed her brother's waist and pulled him closer. "Look, I am sorry about Isabella dying. But everyone comes and everyone goes." Phineas got mad. "That isn't how I want it to be! Isabella's Mom can't even see her daughter-she is nearly dead!" Phineas trudged upstairs. He began to cry. When he made it to his room, he slammed himself on his bed. He groaned when he landed on the big dictionary on his bed. He moved it away and began to rub his back. Perry, his pet platypus, wasn't even coming to comfort Phineas. He just sat on Ferb's bed in a little ball. Phineas shook his head and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep. Phineas landed on the heart cloud. Around him was everyone he had loved but lost; his father, his pet dog and even Isabella. "Dad! Isabella!" Phineas cried and jumped into their arms. Well...tried. He fell onto the ground and grunted. Francis and Isabella gave Phineas wild looks. He had tried to hug angels? What was wrong with that boy. Phineas rubbed his noggin and looked at his loved ones. "Don't look at me like that! You know who I am, right?" Francis and Isabella looked at each other. Isabella's eyebrows drew into an arrow. "Who are you?" Phineas was baffled. He got to his feet and looked at each of his friends. Last time Phineas saw his father, he was in a red shirt and was wearing his glasses. Now his dad was wearing a white robe and he had scars on his face; this scared Phineas. "Dad...you have been gone for 9 years now. But you can't even remember your own son? And Isabella, you only died a week ago! You are being buried right now.'' Francis looked down at his feet while Isabella kept her eyes steady on Phineas. Phineas was mad now. His best friend and father didn't even remember who he was? Phineas kicked the cloud and soon fell into a hole. He screamed as he fell millions of feet down onto Earth. When Phineas woke up from this nightmare, he saw Perry had left the room. Candace ran in, she was out of breath. "Oh Phineas, you were screaming! I thought someone had killed you!" She wrapped her arms around her brother. The two sat like this for hours. **_The Next Day _**at school was a little hard for Phineas. He couldn't exactly cope with not seeing Isabella sit 2 desks away from him. Phineas made it to his classroom but someone was in Isabella's seat. She had jet black hair that went to her stomach, a big pink bow and pink dress. She smiled at Phineas as he sat down. "Hi, I am Angel." She spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter Two: **"Well, I am-" Phineas said but Angel interrupted him. ''I know you are Phineas and don't ask me how I know." Phineas gave Angel a confused look but soon walked away. Phineas ran up to Ferb. He grabbed Ferb's white sleeve and pulled him towards Phineas. The two brothers walked towards the corner of the classroom. Phineas faced his brother. "Ferb, have you talked to Angel yet?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. "Did she know your name already?" He nodded again. _How is this possible? _Phineas thought. _She is...new! _Ms. Doofensmirtz, the teacher, walked in. She had a brown pixie cut and glasses. She wore a blue/green shirt and lime pearls. Phineas and Ferb left the corner to their own seats. Ms. Doofensmirtz walked to the front of the classroom and smiled brightly. "Hello class, sorry I am late." She chuckled. "My daughter, Vanessa, was having an issue with her father. Which had to be figured out." Ms. Doofensmirtz started going on about the quarrel that happened. She always told the kids these things, but they really didn't care. "Well, we have a new student! Angel, will you please come up and tell us about yourself?" The preteen girl stood up. She flattened her pink dress and walked forward. Just the way she walked reminded Phineas of his deceased friend. She smiled at everyone and looked at the teacher. Ms. Doofensmirtz nodded her head as if telling Angel to speak. "I am Angel Sha-, I mean, Angel Gomez." Everyone looked at each other. "I came from...Arizona? No, I came from Mexico. My Mom is from Israel. Dad is from Mexico; like me." Everyone smiled; but Phineas. Phineas was shocked; _Isabella's parents are from there. _Phineas' jaw dropped as he stared at the 11 year old girl. Angel grabbed the ends of her dress with her hands. "And we moved to Danville...for some unknown reason. No one told me." Ms. Doofensmirtz guided Angel back to her desk and walked back to the board. She wrote 'DEAR ISABELLA' on the board. A majority of the class knew who Isabella was. The dead girl in their class. Phineas turned around and looked at his brother, who sat behind him, and pursed his lips together. Ferb shrugged and looked forward. Ms. Doofensmirtz turned around and faced the class with tears in her eyes. "We all remember our former student, Isabella; right?" Everyone nodded their heads. "She died too soon. Its very heartbreaking. Anyways, we are going to send notes to Isabella." She handed out some paper so everyone could get ready. "Then I will take them to Isabella's grave." Phineas stared at the pink piece of paper; it was Isabella's favorite color. Phineas gulped and held the tears back. He balled his hands into a fist and looked at the paper once more. He gulped again and dug around in his desk for his crayons. He began to write: **Isabella. I want you back. You don't know how much I miss you! I miss you sooooo much! I wish you never died. It isn't fair; your family didn't deserve this pain. **Phineas wrote madly. Occasionally wiping his nose or his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. But the boy kept writing and nothing was stopping him. **AFTER SCHOOL: **Phineas took the long way home; walking. He could have taken the bus or even got a car ride home but he wanted to walk. He needed to get his mind off a lot of things. So many things Phineas didn't understand. He _needed _to understand Isabella was in a better place. He needed to understand he would meet her again sometime. To Phineas' mercy, it began to rain. It suddenly made him cry. He cried the whole way home. But he broke down right in front of Isabella's house. He sat there, lying on the grass; bawling. He screamed with the thunder; he needed his friend back. Phineas finally realized he loved Isabella. She loved him but he didn't notice it! Phineas slapped himself for not realizing. That's when he heard a little voice. "Phineas, what are you doing?" It was Isabella. Phineas lifted his head up. "Isabella? Isabella you are alive!" He scrambled to his feet but suddenly stopped when he almost smacked into Angel. She giggled-the same as Isabella's giggle. She sat down on the grass. "Phineas, what are you doing in my lawn?" Phineas growled and sat next to her. "Crying." The two were silent. "Angel, are you related to Isabella in anyway?" Angel giggled again. "Nope. I've never met Isabella in my whole life." _Interesting..._Phineas thought. _Isabella-I mean, Angel sounds a lot like Angel. _"Phineas, why don't you get that Isabella girl put of your mind?" Phineas rose to his feet in anger. "I am sorry if you didn't notice, Angel, but Isabella was my best friend!" Phineas and kicked a pebble and walked across the street back to his home.


End file.
